Lost
by way2hyped
Summary: Lily finds herself falling in love with James, and James is falling in love with her. Some rumors spread and Lily cheats on him. That's when she finds out...i need more reviews! i might keep going for the few reviewers i actually have...convince me to!
1. Beginnings

'Marianne, wait up!' Lily shouted.  
  
Marianne, Lily's long time friend, was meeting her in Diagon Alley to buy their last year of school supplies. Marianne turned when she heard her name being called.  
  
'Lily! It's so wonderful to finally see you again!'  
  
'You too. Let's get shopping, shall we?' Lily said.  
  
'We shall.' Mary replied. The girls went off giggling and not being able to wait to spend galleons and sickles and knuts.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
James sat with Remus and Sirius at the ice cream parlor.  
  
'Why don't you go over and talk to her?' Remus sounded annoyed.  
  
'What's the harm it could do?' Sirius asked.  
  
'I don't know, it could damage our friendship??' James replied questionably.  
  
'Oh, come, on.' Remus was annoyed. 'That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard of.'  
  
'I'll talk to her at school.' James hoped they would get off his back.  
  
'No you won't. Whenever you say you will, you never actually do.' Sirius stated. 'Besides, your undying love for The Flower cannot hold out any longer.' He continued, trying and succeeding in getting a laugh from the others.  
  
'Well, then when I next see her.' James stated matter-of-factly.  
  
'We'll make it a point that you do.' Remus said.  
  
Sirius nodded his head to show that he would make sure of it.  
  
Lily walked with Marianne heading toward Flourish and Blott's. They were about to pass by the ice cream parlor, but they stopped in front of Remus, Sirius, and James' table.  
  
'Hello, Remus, Sirius, oh, hi, James.' Lily blushed when she realized James was there too.  
  
Remus nudged Sirius. He nudged him back. Then Remus nudged James. (A/N sorry so much nudging...)  
  
'Oh, uh, uh, hi. Lily.' James managed to get out.  
  
'Nice, to, uh, um,' Lily couldn't manage to find her words.  
  
'Nice to see you, too.' James finished.  
  
Lily blushed bright red. She flipped her hair from her shoulder and made James' stomach give a flop.  
  
Marianne butted in. 'We've got to go. We still have more money to spend.'  
  
Lily didn't want to go, but she gave in to her friend.  
  
Remus nudged James even harder than he did the last time.  
  
'Ow, would you quit it.' James said.  
  
'No, I won't. Not until you go and talk to her. Now.' Remus nudged him again. Hard.  
  
'Ow!!' James almost screamed. 'Fine. I'll go.'  
  
James worked up the courage of a lion (A/N about as much as the lion in the Wizard of Oz had in the beginning) to go and talk to her. He could not believe that he was doing this. There was no way she liked him back.  
  
They were already in Flourish and Blott's. James spotted Lily and pulled her over into a corner.  
  
'What's going on?' Lily questioned.  
  
'Lily, can I ask you something?' James wondered.  
  
'Anything.' She replied.  
  
James was about to say what he had wanted to say, and he did.  
  
'Lily, will you consider going out sometime, with me?' James sounded like he was on pins and needles. And yet, even though he wasn't his feet most certainly felt like it. Lily was about to answer when James fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review. I would very much appreciate it. Let me know if it's no good. Please, be constructive with your criticism. It's not much yet, but it will be soon, if you like it and review. Thanks. 


	2. Some Past Times

SOME PAST TIMES  
  
  
  
James felt like he was falling. Falling into an endless void that he could never fly himself out of, even on a Nimbus 1972. He didn't know where he was, why he felt this way, and what the hell had just happened. All he could remember was, well, nothing. He strangely wanted to go home. Not that he didn't love home or anything, but his mother was sick. An alchoholic. She often abused James when his father wasn't around. James always tried to confront his dad about this issue, but his father wouldn't give in to what he thought were lies. He hated going home.  
  
  
  
James had almost always dreamed of a real family. Going home, and being able to smell a home cooked meal and not vodka and liqour. He wanted to see his parents, his mother in particular, loving him. He really had never known what is was like to have a loving, caring, mother. The only thing he actually remembered from his childhood was having a family Christmas celebration. He mostly remembered the presents. Of course, what child wouldn't? He loved sweet ham, and getting together with people who loved him. He had never had anyone who loved him that didn't have to conditionally.  
  
  
  
All he had ever known was father's love. And his father wasn't even there most of the time. His father, Kevin Potter, worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Quidditch Maintenance depertment. He worked on defunctional brooms and also on improving the models. James, most of the time, wanted to go with his dad to work to escape his mother's wrath (A/N I know it sounds harsh, but so was she, unfortunately.) He hated being with his mother. He hated feeling that way. On Mother's Day he had always made cards that didn't please his mother in a way she wanted to be. He tried so hard to do the right thing. He often beat himself up in wondering what the hell he did wrong. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He wanted to know why his mother despised of him so much that she would actually work up the nerve to abuse him in such a manner.  
  
  
  
In simpler words, he hated going home. He hated to have to see his mother. He hated his mother.  
  
  
  
The only reason he wanted to go home was... wait, why does he want to go home? He started to remember why. He had just asked Lily out on a date. 'Holy Hell' he thought to himself. 'I just asked Lily out.'  
  
  
  
His vision started to uncloud and the first thing he saw was red. He thought it wasn't good to see red, even in this world, but then when his vision became more clear, he noticed it was his Flower that he longed to love.  
  
  
  
'James? James... can you hear me?' Lily sounded so eager to hear his voice again.  
  
  
  
'Yeah, I can hear you.' James said. He felt a small smile arising on his blushing face.  
  
  
  
'Oh, thank goodness,' Lily said. 'I was so worried that something other than a fainting had happened.' She continued.  
  
  
  
'No. I'm quite alright. Thanks for your concern.' James said. (A/N He says this VERY sexily, and that's not just me trying to be funny, even though i dont have to TRY. LOL, jk.)  
  
  
  
Lily hesitated for a moment trying to remember what had happened before she had brought him into a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Of course she couldn't forget because he had fainted. That was big. BIG. She bought him a room at the pub, and she had to check his pulse. She didn't think to take it from his wrist. You can only guess what she did. Yeah, that's right. She took his robes off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hope you like it. I think its definitely getting better. Once again, if you review only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not that my reviews so far weren't inconstructive. (is that even a word?) o well. let me know and i'll keep writing.  
  
  
  
lyl, melly. 


	3. Flashback

*slight flashback*  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Lily had just realized that James had fainted... into her arms.  
  
She rushed quickly to find Marianne to help her carry him somewhere safe. She figured she would by a room at the Leaky Cauldron. (A/N so sorry there is so much repetition, but gimme a break, its a flashback for God's sake, lol, jk)  
  
She got to the pub and bought the room. The owner led her to a room down a long litted corridor. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Lily layed James on the sofa.  
  
"He's so handsome," Lily said as she ran the back of her fingers softly down his cheek.  
  
She then realized she should probably check his breathing. She opened his robes, and he was indeed very buff, and definitely sexy in her book. (A/N i'm falling in love with james, too!!) She then remembered that he was on the qudditch team as a seeker, and she saw the results of the training.  
  
She put her head to his chest and she heard him breathing. She heard and and felt his pulse. She was so happy he was going to be alright.  
  
She wished she could stay there, in that position, forever. She was laying against his warm body and she longed for him to know the way she felt about him too. But then again, he had just asked her out. So she assumed greatly that he felt the same way about her.  
  
Or did he...  
  
He had often been known to go out with a different girl every week. But was this the same side of James that had a reputation, or was it different? Did he really like her?  
  
She leaned over and brushed his lips with hers. That's when he started to come around.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for such short chapters. I'm having a sort of 'writer's block'. Please read and review. Thanks for your help. And once again, sorry for the short chapters.  
  
Melly 


	4. Finding Marianne

A/N – Damn, I keep forgetting to put the disclaimers. Well, anything you recognize is the beloved J.K. Rowling's. Anything you don't recognize is mine. HANDS OFF. Aha. Just kidding. But, seriously, it's copyrighted. Hehee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'James? James... can you hear me?' Lily sounded so eager to hear his voice again.  
  
'Yeah, I can hear you.' James said. Lily noticed he was blushing.  
  
'Oh, thank goodness,' Lily said. 'I was so worried that something other than a fainting had happened.' She continued.  
  
'No. I'm quite alright. Thanks for your concern.' James said.  
  
Lily hesitated for a moment. She realized she had never answered his question.  
  
'Yes,' she said silently aloud absentmindedly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh, umm, I was, I just, uh...'  
  
'Is something wrong?' James caring fully questioned.  
  
'Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all.' She said this very nervously.  
  
'All right then.'  
  
Lily got to her feet and so did James. They decided they would go find their friends because, well, they both felt a little awkward, even though neither would admit it.  
  
Lily had a bad case of butterflies. He was all she had ever thought about, you know, a healthy obsession. For the past years he had always teased her. He had always tickled her and held her hand and made her nervous when they sat next to each other in study hall, or any other class they had sat by each other. She had always wondered if it was him who really liked her or if it was the kind of guy he was. Always dating a different girl. She had always fantasized about being one of those girls. He was one of the most popular guys in the school, and definitely, in her opinion anyway, the most handsome there, too. So why had he just asked her, Lily Evans, out for a date? She was completely and utterly confused. She was just an average girl, and never thought of herself as pretty, maybe cute, but not enough to have a guy ask her out. She didn't care much about her looks at times, so she often buried her nose in her studies.  
  
She was still in slight shock. However, the other half of her was wanting to jump up and down out of excitement.  
  
James found Sirius and Remus, but Lily hadn't yet found Marianne. Probably snogging in some dusty old corner with some guy she had just met.  
  
Marianne was kind of a, well, a slut. She hated to call her friend that, but it was true. She had always thought James and her would have made a nice couple because they both had always gone with different people all the time. Marianne's longest relationship was probably about two and a half weeks or so. Of course, Lily hadn't really ever had a boyfriend, so she thought this was better than nothing.  
  
Lily spotted Marianne twirling her hair in front of a young looking guy, probably a fifth year. Lily, of course, thought this was incredibly rude since she was trying only to play the part of a tease.  
  
Lily went up to Marianne and had a look of slight disgust on her face.  
  
'What are you doing?' Lily questioned.  
  
The fifth year before looked as though he knew he was about to score. However now he looked like he had just committed one of the three deadly curses and had gotten caught.  
  
'I'm just, uh, talking to a friend.' Marianne said this as though she was lying.  
  
She was.  
  
Lily grabbed her around her upper arm and dragged her towards where no one could hear them.  
  
'Marianne, he's too young for you. What year is he?'  
  
'Oh, he doesn't go to our school, he goes to... that one French school... um...' she stuttered.  
  
'Beauxbatons?' Lily guessed.  
  
'Yes! Yes, that's the one.'  
  
'So he's in a different school and what year did you say he was?' she questioned again.  
  
'Oh, well, um, I think he said a fourth year? Yes, yes, that was it. He's a fourth year.'  
  
'MARIANNE?' Lily said, loud enough for the whole bookshop to hear her angry voice and temper.  
  
A nearby book with a Hungarian Horntail on the front of the cover breathed its very long range of fire breath in what sounded like anger.  
  
Lily jumped back slightly. Marianne chuckled.  
  
'Lily, it's only a damn picture.' She chuckled again.  
  
Lily laughed at herself.  
  
'You're right, let's go.' Lily said, signaling to Marianne that she would forget the whole thing.  
  
Marianne was still laughing at Lily's caution for things. Lily was too risky all the time. She believed that was the reason she was afraid to be with James. But, maybe not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, SO sorry for the short chapters. I'm really, REALLY trying. Please read and review. Oh, and if you already haven't, check out Blondemomo's stories. They are both fantastic. Ta ta for now.  
  
Melly 


	5. Owls Over Cambridge

Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapters. I hope you people like what I have. And I don't want to sound like my friend in her author notes, but sorry if the sentences get a little fragmentish. Like blondemomo said, it's for the dramatic effect. Well, happy reading.  
  
Kisses, Melly  
  
P.s. This is set the night before they go back to school.  
  
James couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to go up and talk to her, again. He enjoyed so much hearing her warm, pleasant, reassuring voice. Ever since that day when he fainted, he felt like something was different between them. He didn't know why, but it was after he woke up when he felt as though they were already more than friends. He liked it.  
  
Lily was having dinner with her parents, and her mind was all tossed up, in a good way, thank Merlin. She asked to be excused and went to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about him, ever since she had kissed him, but wait, did it count as a kiss? He hadn't been conscious. But then again, how did she know? Oh boy, she loved making herself confused. (A/N I know what that's like.) She went out onto her moonlit balcony, she loved that spot the very most. She had always dreamed of having a friend, well more of a boyfriend, to come up there with her and share the cool breeze of the night with her. She had one of those swinging porch couches up there. She wanted James to know how she felt. She wanted him to come share the night with her. Ever since she kissed him, well 'brushed' his lips, she had wanted to do it again. She felt incredible warmth in him, in his mind, in his heart. She was totally in love with him.  
  
He was starting to remember now. Starting to remember that day in the Leaky Cauldron. He thought she might have kissed him. He remembered he was coming around in a way but hadn't opened his eyes yet. He remembered he felt something touch upon his lips. He liked it, a lot. That's when he woke up and realized where he was. In a room, alone, with his favorite flower. (A/N I know, I know, it sounds a little like a soap opera, but I'm trying to get the dramatic feel in here so give me a break.) He noticed she was blushing. At the time, he vaguely remembered why. But now, it was all coming back to him.  
  
Lily, I can't remember if you ever answered the question that I had asked you. I am remembering other things. Good things. Thanks for being there. Thanks for the kiss. Love Always, James  
  
He looked over what he wrote, thinking he should send it to her right now. Maybe she was thinking about him.  
  
She was. She couldn't get her mind off him. She couldn't help but remember his body. (A/N Then again, who wouldn't?) She couldn't remember why she hadn't told him yet that she wanted to go out with him. She wanted to so badly. James' reputation had her on the fence in a way. There were so many positive factors, but then again, there were negatives to cancel the positive ones out. He was so handsome. And sweet. And handsome. And funny. And handsome. Where was she getting? She hoped that the only reason that she liked him wasn't just for his looks. She really hoped it wasn't. She didn't want to be known as shallow. She wasn't. She knew in her heart she wasn't.  
  
It was then when she saw an owl flying in her direction over the many lit houses of Cambridge.  
  
AAHHH!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK MAJOR!!!! I NEED HELP PEOPLE!!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I ONLY HAVE SIX!!!! COME ON PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. REALLY REALLY SORRY.  
  
LUV ALWAYS MELLY 


End file.
